Automotive vehicles are normally controlled by an accelerator pedal or treadle which is connected to the fuel control apparatus on the vehicle engine by a mechanical linkage. However, modern engines are being increasingly equipped with electronic controls. These controls require an electronic signal instead of the mechanical signal provided by the prior art linkage. Accordingly, vehicles have been equipped with a potentiometer mounted in the engine compartment which is controlled by a mechanical linkage interconnecting the potentiometer with an accelerator pedal or treadle so that the potentiometer may be controlled to generate an electrical signal which varies in accordance with the angle of the accelerator treadle. Since the potentiometer must be located in the relatively harsh environment of the engine compartment of the vehicle and is exposed to ambient temperature, adverse road conditions, and engine vibration, potentiometers tend to deteriorate quickly and often are unable to function. Furthermore, the mechanical linkage necessary to interconnect the accelerator pedal with the potentiometer must be relatively complicated, and, accordingly, is relatively expensive and troublesome.
The present invention avoids the drawbacks of the prior art by providing an electronic accelerator treadle which uses a relatively small rotary potentiometer that is mounted on the treadle, so that the entire assembly may be located in the protected environment of the vehicle operator's compartment. Accordingly, not only is the potentiometer protected from environmental contaminants and engine vibration, but the linkage necessary to connect the accelerator pedal with the prior art potentiometer is eliminated and is replaced by a relatively simple rotary member. Location of the entire assembly within the operator's compartment also facilitates installation when the vehicle is assembled, and, accordingly, reduces costs.